


It Takes a Village

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 21: Bean, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Logan and his boyfriends have finally found the perfect solution to Logan’s “little problem”.  But in order to make it work properly, it will literally take a village to execute.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: A Growing Bond [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	It Takes a Village

“Will you hurry up? We don’t want to be late.”

“Calm down, Ree. We’ll make it on time.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

“I have no idea. I always tell the truth.”

“Now that was definitely a lie.”

“Really? Me, lying? How absurd.”

“Yeah, yeah, stuff it up your butt, you amazingly gorgeous snake.”

“Make me, you dashingly handsome trash goblin.”

Remus gasped. “Jacob de Lancie, are you coming onto me?”

“Why in the world would I do that? It’s not like we’re in a serious committed relationship and currently considering the possibility of getting married and/or living together.”

Remus punched Dee lightly in the shoulder, but he couldn’t wipe the joyous smirk from his face.

“But seriously, we will make it on time. I promise. I know how much your brother means to you, and thus by extension his boyfriends. And…they’ve kind of come to mean a lot to me too, at least as much as they’re your family, and I…want to be a part of that.”

Remus’ smirk dipped slightly at the subtle longing in Dee’s voice. He reached over and grasped his hand.

“One day, soon enough, mi amor.”

Dee spared a quick glance at Ree, smiling, before returning his attention to the road once more.

The happy couple did have good reason for wanting to be on time. Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil had returned from their mysterious trip with news that they would be making a major announcement a week after their arrival at Logan’s warehouse home. They said nothing else about their experiences other than that their announcement was to do with why they left, and that they would need as many of their friends and family members to attend as possible.

Obviously, this stirred up quite a few rumors among their small community, with the most widely anticipated idea being a…”proposal” of some kind.

In any case, everyone made plans to attend the event, which quickly became a fully catered party. The four host families worked together to plan the necessary amenities. The many friends in town helped to arrange for decorations, though keeping the theme somewhat…vague so as not to make any unwanted assumptions. And the various close friends who were out of town or had moved away sent word that they had rearranged their schedules and would be in town for the event.

Truly, it would be a grand occasion, rivaled only by the announcement of the four’s initial coupling. And no one wanted to miss it, especially the twin brother of one of the four.

“Finally,” Remus groaned out as Dee pulled into the impromptu parking lot near the warehouse. The two got out and made their way toward the noise, finding several dozen round tables had been set up between the warehouse, the cars, a series of buffets and cooking stations, and a string of portable restrooms. Already nearly all of the other guests had arrived, with only a few noted absences.

“See, I told you we’d be here on time,” Dee remarked with a crooked grin.

“Barely,” Remus muttered back, but he couldn’t help his own grin from blossoming at seeing his brother sneaking out of a side entrance to the warehouse. He ran forward to tackle him, leaving Dee to jog behind him, only catching up as Roman finally managed to get Remus off of himself.

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, ya knucklehead,” he was groaning, a little winded from Remus landing on his back.

“So what’s the dealio, hermano? All this secrecy, all this pageantry. If it wasn’t all for you and your boy toys I’d be seriously grossed out at how sweet and wholesome this whole mess is.”

“Wow, such a glowing statement of support.”

Remus smacked him lightly in the shoulder, but Roman just took it and smiled.

“It is a big deal, and it is to do with…what we were looking for.”

Remus felt his pulse quicken, and he could see Dee’s eyes widen in surprise. He must have been thinking the same thing.

“So…you guys found what you were looking for?”

Roman hesitated, but the strained look on his face was confirmation enough. “We don’t want to say anything until everyone’s here, because it’s a little…complicated to explain, and we want to make sure everyone understands. Just…keep it to yourselves until we make the announcement, okay?”

Remus nodded enthusiastically, not trusting himself to speak. For once he was actively trying to keep his thoughts to himself, if only for his brother’s sake.

“Come on, let’s get you some punch,” Dee spoke up, pulling Remus away, but not before nodding at Roman, who returned the gesture and headed back into the warehouse.

Luckily for Remus, they didn’t have to wait too much longer. Another five minutes and a few final arriving guests later, and the main doors to the warehouse opened, revealing Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil, all standing together.

The crowd began to applaud and cheer as the other three climbed up onto a makeshift stage set between the doors and Logan sat himself down behind it. After a few long moments, Roman finally managed to get everyone to quiet down so they could begin.

“Thank you all so much for coming out tonight and showing your support for us. It truly means so much to see you all here. And while I wish I could say it was all out of love for you, I’m afraid there is something we haven’t told you.”

The crowd stirred slightly, but remained quiet, waiting to hear what Roman had to say.

“As all of you know, Logan has been…uniquely gifted when it comes to size. And while such a great height has proved to be a blessing in many cases, it has also been a curse. In fact, it is quite literally a curse.”

The muttering intensified. Roman looked back at Logan, asking silently for confirmation. Logan nodded, and Roman turned back to the crowd to continue, silencing the mutters once more.

“Ten years ago, Logan ran afoul of a loathsome giant witch, who cursed him to become a giant himself, intending to isolate him and make him spend the rest of his life alone and unloved.

“But thanks to our dear friend Patton,” Roman turned to said boy, who blushed but waved out at the crowd, “that did not come to pass. Logan became accepted in our community. He became a friend to many of us, and part of our families. And for the three of us, he became the final piece in our romantic relationship.”

The crowd’s eyes began to water, joyful tears welling up at what had become a wonderful real life fairy tale.

“To be sure, Logan has not only managed to deal with his unique size, but to flourish. Not just in spite of his height, but because of it. And I know that none of us would ask for him to be any different than the amazing man he has become.

“But just because he has adapted so well, doesn’t mean he doesn’t still face difficulties and hardships because of his size.

“Which was why last week the four of us returned to the woods where he ran into that giant witch, hoping to find a way to reverse his curse, even if only partially. What we found was that the original giant witch had died, but that the coven that had thrown that witch out for his practice of dark magic was still around, and could have the answer we were looking for.

“And they did.”

The murmurs spiked again. The crowd hadn’t been expecting that.

“The solution we found is kind of complicated, so we’ve asked someone here who can explain it. So please welcome to our gathering our honored guests: Elder Emile of the Sanders Witches’ Coven, and his son Thomas.”

There was a smattering of polite applause as Emile and Thomas appeared from within the warehouse and walked up onto the stage.

“Thank you, Roman. To the friends and family of these four boys, I bid you greetings. I am Elder Emile, and I am one of the most gifted witches of my generation. My brother, Declan, was the one to curse Logan as a child, and while he had already been banished from our coven by that time, I still take full responsibility for righting this wrong.

“Unfortunately, because of the nature of the curse my brother used, I cannot completely remove the curse from Logan’s body, nor can I modify it to be under his control without continuous outside assistance. But that is where you all come in.”

Emile nodded at Thomas, who twirled his hand, causing a cauldron and a bean plant to appear between them with a purple swirl of light.

“There is a way to allow Logan to live a nearly normal life, but also be able to use his giant height should the need arise. The trick is to spread the original curse to as many other willing individuals as possible. Each one who partakes of part of the curse will bear a small part of it, and if enough participate, it will be as if Logan were perfectly normal to any strangers he may encounter.

“But he will also be able to pull back the parts of the curse that have been distributed at will, allowing him to resume his giant size whenever he should feel the need to. It is truly the best of both worlds. But we cannot accomplish it without your help.”

As Emile had been explaining, Thomas had been picking the beans from the plant and adding them to the cauldron, which began to bubble and turn more and more blue as each bean was added. Finally, he had taken a ladle and scooped a small portion of it into a silver chalice.

“We need volunteers to take on part of the curse for him. Each of you who do so will take a drink from this potion, which contains beans grown from a seed infused with Logan’s curse. Each of you who drinks it will be given a portion of his curse to hold for him save for when he needs it back. The more of you who participate, the less you will have to take on to allow Logan to appear normal.”

Once Emile was done, he stepped back and Roman moved forward again.

“We know this is a lot to ask, and we wouldn’t be asking if we thought we didn’t have to. But this was honestly the best chance we had of helping Logan. And I know you’re probably wondering why we’re asking you to help us without volunteering ourselves.”

At this, Roman turned to Thomas, who offered the chalice to him. Roman raised the glass as if in a toast, and took a long swig from it before passing it to his other side, where Virgil and Patton were waiting.

“The truth is we wouldn’t have asked if we weren’t willing to do it ourselves, and we’ve all agreed to do this as well. But we cannot do it alone.”

By this point, Virgil and Patton had both taken a drink and passed it back to Thomas, who had taken his own drink and passed it on to Emile, who was now raising it to his lips.

“We need you to help us, please.”

A few moments passed, and while the crowd was murmuring amongst themselves, no one appeared to be willing to go first. Then, a figure clad in green began to make his way up onto the stage, followed by a slightly taller figure with a scarred face and a golden yellow beanie.

“Well, if nobody else wants to help, Dee and I will,” Remus announced, taking the chalice from Emile and taking a large gulp. Dee nodded his head in acknowledgement before accepting the chalice from Remus and slurping down his own dose. “I may not always like you guys, but I’ll always love you, and I’ll always do what I can to be there for you.

“And if you guys were really their friends and family, you would too.”

That seemed to finally do it. Spurred on by Remus’ declaration, the four boys’ parents all stood and made their way up to accept the chalice. And then Roman’s theatre troupe got in line behind them, followed by Virgil’s emo friends, and Patton’s pals at the animal shelter. And soon enough every single one of the gathered throng, save Logan, had taken a sip from the chalice, down to the very last drop.

Just as soon as the last person had taken their drink, they all felt a tingling urge within them stirring. And then it began, the sensation of stretching, of growing. The gathered crowd watched in amazement as they all slowly stretched taller, by just over an inch. But at the same time, an even greater transformation was taking place.

There before them, Logan was shrinking. He’d already stood up where he was to see it for himself, but was already shorter standing than he had been sitting down. In next to no time, he found himself swimming in the fabric of his enormous shirt, down to what some would call a reasonable height.

The crowd gaped at the sight, marveling at what they’d done together. But it only lasted a moment before Roman, Patton, and Virgil all jumped off to pile onto their newly shrunken boyfriend, laughing and shrieking with joy as they tackled him into the biggest hug he’d ever received and sparking cheers and hollers from the throng.

After a few minutes of this impromptu cuddle session, Logan’s parents came along, a set of fresh clothes in their hands, which they offered to Logan to change into. And once he had, he embraced them like he never had before, and they gleefully returned it in full. Finally, he and the other three moved up onto the stage to address the crowd once more, though not before Logan’s father quickly placed something in his hands.

“Well,” Logan began, his mirth still obvious on his face, “what a night this has been. Had you told me all those years ago that I would one day be as happy and feel as loved as I do now, I would not have believed you. As much trouble as my height has been over the years, I would not undo what caused it. Because without it, I would not be where I am today, with the loving family and friends and lovers that I now have.

“Speaking of which,” and at this he turned to the other three, “I cannot imagine my life without you three. You have done more for me than anyone else in this life. And I will forever love you for it. And if I may, I would like to prove it to you.”

Suddenly, he bent down on one knee, and a gasp swept through the crowd as the three boys on stage all paled in surprise.

“Roman Reyes, Virgil Knight, Patton Hart, will you three marry me?”

And he lifted up to them the box his father had given him, within which were a trio of simple metal bands, one in gold, one in rose gold, and one in sterling silver.

The other three were speechless, tears flowing down their cheeks, but each in turn nodded their heads and knelt down next to him, allowing him to slip the rings onto each of their fingers.

This time the applause was truly deafening, and in no time the four of them were swept up into the crowd to be met with congratulations and hugs from everyone in attendance.

And as Logan became engulfed in the crowd yet still buffeted from it by his loves, he wouldn’t wish for anything different. He was right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
